The invention relates to a process for the support of rod-shaped workpieces which are placed on disc-shaped support rollers of a longitudinal conveyor.
In the hot treatment with a cutting torch, the workpieces are forwarded to the cutting area of a cutting station and positioned in this area in relation to the cutting torch.
The generic state of the art, according to German DE 2 83 461 Al discloses the placement of slabs having a rectangular cross section on disc-shaped support rollers. In cutting the slabs with a torch, a cutting station travels along at the casting speed of the cast product. To prevent that the support rollers are then in harms' way of the cutting flame emerging from the cutting torch, the support rollers have to be movable on their axle by means of a suitable device when considerable deviations from a predetermined cutting path occur.
According to German DE 3 428 139 C2, the workpieces are shaped as T-, U-, I-, L-, flat or rounded profiles. For transport, these sections having different cross sections are placed in a carriage on section-receiving plates and the carriage is moved along a track into the cutting area.
In a section cutting installation according to German DE 3 510 381 C2, these sections are placed on a roller way with cylinder rollers extending over the entire section support surface. The sections are guided by contact rollers fixed perpendicular to the support surface, which are provided inside the support surface between the cylinder rollers of the roller way. The sections are positioned in a positioning device arranged at the end of the roller way between adjustable support rollers.
Such long T-, U-, I-, L-, flat or bulb sections, being unstraightened have lateral deviations over their length which aggravate a forwarding into the opening of the positioning device. During positioning in the positioning device, moreover, the profiles must be held in place at their free end.
German DE 2 742 072 A2, DE 3 331 844 Cl, and DE 3 136 394 Al disclose bore stations for sections in which the sections are also arranged on roller ways with cylinder rollers.